Things To Do Before I Die
by Essande
Summary: Essande E'lenei is a redheaded half-elf who hates how short she is and in convinced the gods have something against her. Thinking she was off on a long trip down a short pier she composed a list of things she needed to do before she kicked.
1. Off to Waterdeep

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Essande E'lenei, Bioware owns the rest.

Author's Note: This is my first Hordes of the Underdark fic so please, do try to be understanding. Also Essande's description for the most part was taken from a picture, so technically I may not even own her. If the characters seem ever so out of character, or a lot for that matter, don't hesitate to tell me and I'll see what I can do about it.

**Things To Do Before I Die**

Prologue

Off to Waterdeep

Essande E'lenei opened up her journal, which wasn't so much of a journal as written in big block letters across its cover were the words "Things To Do Before I Die". Flipping through the alphabetically ordered list she had made some years ago Essande smiled as she crossed out "Crash knighting ceremony". The redheaded half-elf smiled at the memory, it wasn't the smartest thing she had ever done but she'd had fun despite the fact she had to hide in ditch for the rest of the day and sneak out of the town that night. Flipping to the "I" section of the book Essande proceeded to cross out "Incite angry mob".

"Never actually thought I'd be doing that one…" She mumbled to herself as she reviewed the list. "Then of course I never thought I'd talk to a dragon either…" Essande's smile broadened, recalling how she'd met the kobold Deekin. She hadn't seen him since the fall of the flying city of Undrentide. He was alive though; the half-elf had a copy of his book written to prove that. It wasn't bad actually, a little rushed at the end but she couldn't blame him for that after all who had time to wrote with all the running about they had had to do?

Sorting through her pack Essande replaced her list. Sighing she looked up at the night sky wondering what her next big adventure would be like and if she'd live through that one too. 'If I ever run into Sage again I'm kicking him in the shins…_why don't you go to school in Neverwinter_? Bah, it seemed so simple, thought I might get to cross out "Receive proper training" but noooo, the plague hits.' Essande shook her head, remembering the laid back elf. Sage was probably her favorite among the performance troupe she'd traveled with, he wasn't sarcastic like Ferra, or bossy like Gen, nor was Sage anything like Walt who tended to take things a little too seriously.

The group had been in Neverwinter just weeks before the plague struck when Sage made the suggestion. Essande had consented and applied for an apprenticeship agreeing to meet up with the group in Trademeet when her training was done. Her application was accepted and two weeks later after the troupe had left, the plague hit. Next thing Essande knew she was running about to help save a city she barely knew with a man named Terrill Sollec who was a senior at the academy.

After the whole Neverwinter tragedy, Essande had decided to finish her training with a dwarf named Drogan. Upon finishing her training the half-elf had thought she'd simply ship off to Trademeet, but no kobolds attacked the school and pandemonium ensued. Now two years later Essande sat in a covered wagon headed for Trademeet by way of Waterdeep.

"With my luck the place gets locked down as soon as the wagon stops to restock…" She muttered waking up the woman next to her. The woman had red hair a slight shade darker than Essande's and her tired eyes were a deep green. She was dressed in chain mail and a double bladed sword rested at her side. Essande recognized her from somewhere but she couldn't place where exactly. "Sorry for wakin' ya Miss." The skald apologized. The woman glanced outside and frowned.

"Have you been up all night kid?" Essande frowned at being called a kid but she easily replaced the frown with a smile.

"I guess. How much longer do you think until we get to Trademeet?" The woman looked at her in surprise.

"You're riding all the way to Trademeet? I thought everyone here was responding to the distress call from Waterdeep." Essande sighed, slightly exasperated and the woman tilted her head in curiosity. "What's the matter kid?" The skald shrugged leaning back against the wagon's framework.

"I don't know, seems like everywhere I go something dire happens, it's like a badly play that glorifies the main character enough to make you sick, ya know? If I ever find the playwright I'm going to kill 'em. By the way, I'm Essande." The woman chuckled lightly, shaking her head.

"Sharwyn, and I'm please to have met you Essande. You're like a bit of sunshine in these dark times." Sharwyn said smiling when Essande rolled her gold colored eyes.

"Ack! Now you're even reading this guy's script…wait, Sharwyn? You wrote _Neverwinter Nights_ didn't you." Sharwyn smiled.

"Sure, I'll tell you about it in the morning though okay? Both of us better get some sleep now." Essande grinned back at her and got as comfortable as possible. Moments later the only voice heard was the humming of the driver and the occasional loud snore from a halfling sitting across from the pair of bards…


	2. Lockdown

Disclaimer: The only things I own are Essande E'lenei and Terrill Sollec, Bioware owns the rest save Blue who is borrowed from Jassy's humorous Dungeon-Be-Gone module for Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn.

Author's Note: Okay, Milil and Blue are mentioned in here, Milil is the god of poetry, song and eloquence, and Blue is the demi-goddess of immortal bards. Also I'd like to give thanks to Guan and Penname wa Silver B for the reviews.

**Things To Do Before I Die**

Chapter One

Lockdown

Essande grumbled to herself as she paced. This was her third day in Waterdeep since the lockdown on the city. By her fortune they had arrived just before it, and now the group from the wagon were trapped in an inn by the name of The Yawning Portal until the siege on the city ended. This had put the skald in a foul mood, exasperated that the fates were picking on her and wanting nothing more than to be on the road again with the performance troupe she'd once traveled with. The last thing she needed was her pack stolen as well as her favorite pair of katanas. The half-elf tossed a glare at the charred body of the drow woman she'd fried to death. The only thing of use Essande could take off of the thief was the poisoned dagger the skald assumed was meant for her heart. Even then Essande hadn't pried the weapon from the drow's hand as the metal was still cooling down after being bombarded with three fire-based spells. A knock on her door interrupted the half-elf's thoughts and Essande shook her head, clearing it.

"Yeah? What is it?" Essande asked, irritation evident on her voice. The door opened and a lovely young woman with light brown hair stepped in. Despite Essande's sour words there was a smile on her face as she entered.

"Is everything—oh my word!" The smile vanished in an instant as Tamsil brought a hand up to cover her mouth in horror. She approached the body with caution as if expecting it to spring to life despite the fact the drow was very, very dead. Nudging it with her toe Tamsil sighed then looked Essande over. "Are you okay it didn't hurt you did it?" Essande gave her a look; being that the only thing the half-elf wore was a nightgown any injury would have been obvious. "This is serious…" The half-elf fought the urge to roll her eyes and say 'No duh'.

"Is the inn under attack then?" Tamsil shook her head, biting her bottom lip for a moment.

"There have been other attacks though, important people in Waterdeep have been assassinated in their sleep. You're very fortunate miss. What I don't get is how who ever it is behind the attacks knew you were here, I mean, you only just got here…I'll have to tell father about this. We take pride in the safety of our guests. If…if you want you can use some of the spare equipment in the armory across the hall, I'm sure you'll want to get your things back but I wouldn't recommend parading about in your nightgown…" Tamsil said leaving the room a slight snicker escaping her. Essande scowled and stared up at the ceiling, mentally cursing both Tymora and Beshaba for her predicament.

"Well, at least they didn't get my list and I get a drow dagger to boot." Essande said sighing, stooping over to at last pry the poisoned blade from the dead elf's grasp. Crossing the small room the skald placed the dagger atop her book and ventured to the armory. It was small room, and there weren't many items to pick from. Picking up a long sword from the weapon rack Essande wasn't surprised to find it slightly off balance and the best armor she could wear from the armor stand was a blue colored studded leather tunic. In fact the only things Essande found of particular use were the five rogue stones in a small bag on the counter cutting across the rooms middle and the three thousand gold among the potions.

Returning to her room, grumbling about how her hair clashed with the armor Essande collected the dagger and her book. Then she smiled, remembering that she had shoved her boots beneath her bed that night. Sure enough the smoky gray boots were sitting underneath Essande's bunk only putting the skald in a better mood. The boots were specially enchanted to increase the wearer's speed, which was very useful in battle. "And if anyone says anything about the clashing colors…I'll toast 'em." Essande said to herself, pulling on the shoes. Standing, she walked to the door, pondering how much she wanted to be seen like this then shook her head. Taking a deep breath Essande flung open her door and walked straight into a young man who happened to be passing by. "Bah, may Milil put a damnably hummable tune in your head, to play on and on till the end of time!" Essande cursed at the man as she stood up again.

"I…think you already put that one on me," The elf said standing, brushing himself off, "Back in the Neverwinter Academy when I accidentally opened the door on you…E'lenei right?" Essande cracked her knuckles, her teeth grinding as she fought the urge not to pummel the shadowdancer at that moment.

"You had to remind me about _that_. Very well then, another curse: May Blue induct you into her harem!" The elf tilted his head curious, obviously not familiar with the demi-goddess Blue. Essande blinked at him then sighed. "So…what is the grand Terrill Sollec doin' in Waterdeep." Terrill shrugged, running a hand through raven colored locks.

"Same thing as you I suppose, besides Lord Nasher was getting to be a pain. I better get going…by the way do you have a gig going on here or are you telling the world that the only colors you can correctly mix and match are grays and blacks? Catch you later E'lenei." With that the elf was gone, most likely already downstairs leaving Essande punching air. 'Now I remember how he survived traveling with me, damn moon elf.' The skald thought gritting her teeth.

"Lucky I didn't toss a fireball at him, whole inn woulda gone up in flames. Fine, _next_ person to comment is gonna get a face full of fist." She said to the air. Marching down the hall she paused at the top of the stairs taking a deep breath before descending down and entering the makeshift shelter within the inn.


	3. Meet the Gang

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Essande E'lenei and Terrill Sollec, Bioware owns the rest.

Author's Note: Thank you Fhulhi the Crazy, Guan and VaguelyFamiliar for your reviews. VaguelyFamiliar I will try to keep your advice in mind for this chapter

**Things To Do Before I Die**

Chapter Two

Meet the Gang

Essande cracked her knuckles, contemplating an elbow drop on the young man who'd commented about her attire. A glance over at the group Sharwyn was in told the half-elf the kick to the gut had been enough. Her gaze caught sight of Terrill, who was grinning at her and she rolled her eyes. Approaching the group she shot a glare at Terrill who gave her a look of feigned innocence.

"Just what happened to you?" Sharwyn asked hastily before the two former companions could start trading insults, a childish act that annoyed her to no end. Terrill started to answer for the skald but Sharwyn held up a hand to silence him. Hero of Neverwinter or not, Sharwyn wasn't going to let him get any cheap shots in.

"A drow snuck in my room and stole my stuff, first chance I get I'm buying new things." The room quieted slightly at the mention of the drow. "What? Ya think I'm lyin' ask Tamsil she'll tell ya, or if you want the body's still there." Essande shot a glance at Terrill and wasn't surprised to find an amused expression on his face. "I didn't talk her to death if that's what you're thinking Sollec." The elf just shrugged and disappeared again. Another elf wearing the robes and markers of a cleric devoted to Sehanine Moonbow stepped forward.

"Oh you poor thing. Are you all right dear?" Essande just nodded sighing, wondering how many more people would ask her that question. The genuine concern on the cleric's voice was the only thing that kept the sarcastic remark Essande had prepared in check.

"Oh, pardon my manners." Sharwyn suddenly said after a moment of silence. "Everyone this is the girl I've been talking to recently as you've probably noticed she was Lord Terrill's accomplice during the plague in Neverwinter. Essande this is Linu, Daelan and…Tomi." The bard's voice dropped a notch in enthusiasm when pointing out the rogue, Essande blinked at her. A quick sweep of the other two told her Tomi wasn't exactly the welcomest member of this team.

"Very pleased to meet you dear." Linu said smiling, if she was going to say more Daelan cut her off.

"I'd prefer it if we didn't all stand here chatting. We'd best go see what Durnan wants now that Sollec's shown himself." The others nodded and moved to follow the half-orc as he exited the room. Essande moved to follow and caught sight of the halfling turning to meet her gaze before he left the room. Winking at her, Tomi disappeared from the chamber in time to miss seeing Essande roll her eyes. 'Hoo boy, it's gonna be a looong day.'

Upon entering the next room Essande noticed the group was already getting a speech from Durnan. Sighing Essande plodded over trying to pick up from where she was but the talk of wells, drow and how Durnan was somehow in charge of this when the Lords of Waterdeep should be didn't really string together. Scanning the group for someone she could get the start of the speech from the half-elf sighed when the only one she could catch the attention of was Tomi.

"So what can Tomi do for ya?" The rogue said grinning as Essande waved him over. At this Essande began looking about, she'd done this trick enough to annoy people who spoke in third person into speaking in first person. How hard was it to say "I"? "What are ya gonna describe it to me?" Essande sent him an incredulous look and the rogue shrugged. "Can't hurt ta ask."

"Look Tomi, all I want to know is what's up okay? And if you pull a 'Sage' on me and start naming bird species I'll gut ya like a kipper." Essande said, more than a hit of warning in her voice.

"Who's Sage?" The halfling asked making Essande regret referring to her old friend. The way the silver haired elf acted stupid was funny, even witty at times. Having this sad example of Ferra's race trying to act "witty" about Essande made the skald want to kill him for mocking Sage, despite the fact Tomi had no idea who Sage was.

"Sage is a friend okay? Now what's up?" Essande said through gritted teeth. Tomi shrugged, indicating he was following Durnan's speech as much as she was. The bard sighed, ignoring Tomi completely now, fearing if she traded more words with him one of them would be direly injured. The conversation between Terrill and Durnan suddenly stopped though and the shadowdancer evaporated from sight as the door to the well room burst open revealing several drow. A wry smile formed on Essande's face as she moved into a defensive crouch, drawing the dagger and longsword. Perhaps the drow would take care of Tomi for her…


	4. To the Depths of Undermountain

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Essande E'lenei and Terrill Sollec, Bioware owns the rest.

Author's Note: Hey thanks for the review Guan! Here's chapter three, which in my opinion seems a bit rushed and generally sucks but whenever I play the game I rush through the Undermountain anyway so don't expect too much in the way of the Undermountain chapters.

**Things To Do Before I Die**

Chapter Three

To the Depths of Undermountain

Darkness fell over the room as one of the drow cast a darkness spell, an innate ability to drow that Essande wished they didn't have. Screams erupted in the air as drow and surfacer alike fell to one another's blades in the dark. The skald sheathed her weapons and ran to the side and out of the spell at the same time making a mental note to cross "Be attacked by drow" off of her list. As soon as she was bombarded with the brightness of the room unaffected by the darkness spell Essande stopped, blinking to adjusted her eyes to the sudden light change. A randomly place crossbow bolt hit her in the thigh and she winced but ignored it as she ran along the edge of the spell so she was as close as possible to the drows' original positions without being in the dark. Once again Essande unsheathed the long sword and dagger and plunged forwards. The long sword's tip found flesh and Essande guided both of her blades into the drow priestess's body. A shriek emitted from the dark elf and her body went limp, dropping to the floor as Essande withdrew her weapons.

Impulsiveness got the better of her as she noticed another drow disappearing down into the well room. Ignoring the sounds of combat still going on in the room Essande followed. 'Today's as good a day as ever to die anyway.' The thought of the unfinished list in her pack nagged at the half-elf from the back of her mind but Essande ignored it as she jumped over the last two steps of the metal stairs to the well room. It wasn't as if she'd expected to ever finish it. A spell formed on her lips as she sheathed her dagger, tossing a fireball into the group of drow gathered about the well. The sudden burst of light shocked some of the dark elves to a stand still, others dodging to the side. Those standing still were engulfed by the flames and screams of pain and panic came from the group. Before the strays could recover another fireball was being tossed towards a pair of wizards standing already dangerously close to the edge of the cliff within the room. Even before the fell from the edge Essande had yet another spell on her lips, but this one she didn't finish.

Pain from crossbow bolts broke Essande's concentration. It was, after all, hard to concentrate when you've been shot in the shoulder, stomach and hip. Essande growled, her golden eyes locking with those of her attacker. A smirk had formed on the drow's face, as he watched her approach, not bothering to look as he reloaded his crossbow. At the same time he took aim for the half-elf's heart though, a bolt struck him through the neck. Essande skidded to a halt as the drow fell dead, whirling around in surprise. Essande smiled at the kobold waving at her, a toothy grin on his face. Aside from the pair of vivid red wings sprouting from his back, Deekin looked pretty much the same as he did when Essande had first met him.

"Hey, thanks Deekin." Essande said gratefully before turning her attention to the bolts still embedded in her skin. Four quick motions and a healing spell later found the redhead and kobold shinnying down the rope. "Hey thanks for coming with Deekin." Essande said as she touched bottom. Reaching up she helped the kobold down. "Say can you fly with those?" The kobold shrugged as he was placed on the ground.

"They not be very big. Maybe Deekin fly for short distance, but he not be sure. Deekin not really be concerned about that." He replied and Essande nodded, turning to continue deeper into the cavern they were in. "When Old Master says—" Essande shushed Deekin as he tried to go on. Pointing silently to a group of drow coming from Undermountain as explanation Essande dragged Deekin off to the side, hoping the drow wouldn't notice them if they kept to the shadows, after all, the room was bright enough that the dark elf's wouldn't be using their infravision.

Indeed the drow didn't notice them and levitated up into the well room above. Deekin mumbled something about wishing he could do the same and Essande smiled. This was going to be just like old times, danger would pass, the moment would linger, and Deekin would make a remark about the situation that would break the moment. Motioning for Deekin to follow Essande ran down the slope and entered Undermountain. A room greeted the kobold and her with a hallway going out to the left; the room itself was small and square with a few torch brackets about and a magic circle in its center. Bones sat in a heap at the circle's middle, an early warning and a reminder that Undermountain was dangerous and what Essande was doing was stupid.

"Hey, why don't you grab a torch D?" Essande suggested reverting back to the nickname she had placed on the reptile during their adventure in the flying city of Undrentide. Then Essande pulled out her list, flipped through the pages and taking out her inkpot and a quill crossed out "Be attacked by drow" and "Explore Undermoutain". Technically she hadn't thoroughly explored the place yet but the half-elf figured she might as well cross thing off in advance.

"What that Boss? Oh! Is you writing grand epic like Deekin?" Essande smiled and shook her head, putting away her things and taking the torch from Deekin. Both of them had infravision so really the light wasn't necessary but the skald figured that they could at least take advantage of the fact drow weren't used to any type of light save faerie fire.

"Naw D. It's that list I showed you way back when. Remember? All those thing I had to do before keelin' over?" The kobold's eyes widened a little as he thought and then nodded vigorously when he found the memory.

"Deekin remembers! Still not done Boss?" The kobold asked curiously. The half-elf sighed.

"Nope, got a long ways to go on both the list and in here. Come on, no more talkin' for now, we'd better find the root of this problem else the whole of Waterdeep's gonna go to ruin." Essande said, carefully stepping around the magic circle. Apparently the two had been talking longer than she thought for before Deekin could follow Sharwyn and company came bursting into the room. The elder bard gave Essande a questioning look before she ran by, followed closely by Daelan who paid her no heed. Linu would have stopped and ask her questions had Tomi not shoved her forward and finally after winking slyly, like someone about to show of in an attempt to impress another person, the halfling too ran down the hall.

The sound of crossbows clicking as they unloaded there bolts was heard followed by Sharwyn's voice, saying something to soft to comprehend. A bellow was heard; obviously from Daelan and then after brief shouting from both Tomi and Linu there was nothing but the sound of fading footsteps. In the meantime both bards stood dumbfounded, Essande's mouth was slightly open in surprise and a look of intrigue had passed over Deekin's features. After a few moments Essande shook her head recovering when she felt Deekin tugging on her sleeve. For lack of anything else to say about the scenario Essande posed a question to the kobold that Deekin found himself unable to answer despite his bardic lore.

"What in the Nine Hells was that about?"


	5. Pandemonium: Just Add Water

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Essande E'lenei and Terrill Sollec, Bioware owns the rest.

Author's Note: Now as I have said before I have not done much in the Undermountain so if there are any errors then that's my fault. But hey, it's a fiction; I'm allowed to state untruths so long as I don't go overboard right? I mean things won't be _exactly_ how they are in the game that's all. Further more, my memory sucks and as the game is installed on the desktop and my brother has used the "this is the game computer, I know you can move but I can't" excuse, I am forced to work on my mother's laptop. So, I can't make references, I apologize. And thanks to Xuki, Guan, VaguelyFamiliar and Essence Silverdragon for the reviews. I really appreciate them.

**Things To Do Before I Die**

Chapter Four

Pandemonium: Just Add Water

Essande sighed as she found herself standing once again in the hallway of mirrors. This made a total of three return trips to the blasted room. Muttering obscenities directed at the Undermountain's unseen creator Essande turned around. A quiet "oops" coming from Deekin stopped her dead in her tracks though as the half-elf prepared to leave. Turning back around to find out exactly what Deekin had done Essande found herself cursing anew. Curiosity had over come the kobold and, despite Essande's order not to look in the mirrors after encountering Daelan on his way back up to the surface and hearing the tale of this room, he had looked in the mirror closest to the door.

"Oh shit." Essande uttered as she ran to assist the kobold now grappling with his mirror image. Deekin wasn't as helpless as he often let on, for when his copy has cleared the edge of the glass Deekin had leapt at him. Neither really had time to draw their weapons and left Essande helplessly watching the pair of identical kobolds rolling around on the stone floor. "Will ya both hold still so I can hit ya?!" It was a stupid thing to ask but the skald decided it was at least worth a shot. When the struggle before her didn't cease Essande simple shrugged, then proceeded to pry the two apart before they resorted to biting. The Deekin at her left gave her a toothy grin but said nothing, and the other one just glared at his twin. Suddenly a ringing sound was heard as the Deekin in Essande's right hand drew a dagger and drove it into her arm. Crying out the skald dropped both kobolds.

"You hurts Boss!" The real Deekin said before barrelling into his twin, putting the trio into the exact situation they had been in a minute earlier. Yanking the dagger out of her forearm Essande dropped it to the floor, ignoring the clatter of metal on stone.

"Alright, now I'm gonna kick some ass!" One of the Deekin's paused at this, earning him a sock to the face from his twin. Grabbing the one without a dagger at his waist Essande flipped him upside-down and shook him violently. "Stab me will you?!"

"There's a joke in here somewhere, but for now, E'lenei this is just sad." Essande ceased her shaking and looked up to see Terrill watching her with an amused look on his face. "Can't walk two feet into a dungeon without getting into some sort of mess eh?" The shadowdancer smiled when the skald stuck her tongue out at him. His gaze shifted to Deekin who was glaring at his twin. "Wow, either Daelan really sucks at fighting or this kobold of yours is so pathetic his mirror image is too." Essande eyes flashed dangerously.

"Firstly Sollec he's not mine, so don't talk about D like he's some sorta slave, and secondly D is a very useful partner, unlike _some_ people who not only get lost but also somehow manage to get surrounded by a horde of undead." Terrill frowned, and opened his mouth to speak but had the kobold Essande was still holding tossed at him. "If you think it's so pathetic you fight with it! Come on D." Terrill easily dispatched the other kobold and stood frowning after the pair of bards.

"How did I ever survive her?" Meanwhile Essande was asking herself a similar question.

"How was it I didn't kill him?" She asked the air, her hands in fists at her sides. Deekin shrugged.

"Because Boss is too nice to do thats maybe?" The half-elf sighed, relaxing. Smiling she patted Deekin's shoulder then once again entered the room full of skeletons on thrones that she hated. Essande was sure it had a proper name but she didn't care, the undead gave her the creeps. 'Halaster is just sick. Why would anybody want to collect dead bodies? The fact I think they move from time to time is not helping?' Watching the bodies warily Essande made sure to step only the most dead centre path she could. "Um, Boss? Why is you so afraid of undeads?"

"One of my friends?Gen, he's supposedly one of the few survivors of his village. It was overrun by zombies and well; Gen is damn good at telling horror stories about it. And trust me, when someone sneaks up behind you puts a hand one your shoulder and groans in the middle of one of his stories it scares the heck outta you." Essande let out a sigh of relief when they left the room. Before them was, by now, a very well known hall. (A/N: It's true! I always end up back in this portion of Undermountain for some reason.) Like every other corridor in Undermountain it was a plain dark grey and icy cold to the touch. Aside from a golden-colored teleport patch that sat innocently along it, the hall was nothing special, but to both Essande and Deekin it was getting annoying. "Ach, the only thing I hate more than the undead is mazes." The redhead muttered as she and Deekin stepped around the teleporter.

"You wants go left or right this time Boss? It all the same to Deekin, been both ways already." Deekin said hopping over the slight raise in the ground that marked where a door used to stand. Looking back and forth Deekin pointed to the right. "Deekin thinks we been down this way less." Essande shrugged, allowing the kobold to lead the way. Following a series of twists and turns brought them back to the bridge with the magic pillars Essande had spent a good five minutes hacking away at until Deekin timidly told her it would never work. The pillars, however, were gone now and the door on the other side left wide open. A squeaking was heard in the air, high and shrill as the door moved shut ever so slightly. Frowning, Essande darted over the bridge and stared at the footsteps left in the dust.

"Sollec obviously has been this way since the pillars are down, that Tomi person too by the size of those footsteps. Other than that, these other sets could be drow or Miss Linu's?I can't tell." Deekin was now by her side looking at the footprints.

"Halaster doesn't clean much does he Boss?" Essande smiled and stepped forward through the door. They were greeted by yet another hallway, at it's end was a rusted door that looked like it hadn't been opened in years and roughly midway another corridor joined with the one the bards were standing in. "Deekin thinks elf man went that way." Deekin said, pointing to the conjoining corridor. "Uh, why Boss always calls him by last name?" Essande laughed slightly as they walked, turning the corner and stepping over the copses of a goblin and apparently the drow that was chasing him.

"I'd call him by his middle name if I knew it and he mine. I don't know how it started really, I guess cuz that's the only name I had for him at the academy in Neverwinter, the instructors were very formal when it came to names. After all I couldn't possibly call him a pervert for the entire time we were forced to work together could I?" Essande said as they walked along the pathway about a giant chasm with a platform bearing a strange colored pool as if it were a peaceful forest path. The door across from the platform was open and two bodies lay still upon the platform itself. Walking up to the pool of water the two bards stared for a while at the swirling colors. Deekin approached the door the drow lay by and knocked. "Magically sealed? Oh that's just great."

"Yeah, just great. Look E'lenei this isn't any place for a kid and her, ahem, her friend. Linu's waiting in there with some slaves she's pensioned me to help free, why don't you wait there with her 'til I get back with some activation stone thingy and Tomi, then I want you two to go back to Waterdeep." Despite the hint of concern in his voice Essande scowled and stomped up to the shadowdancer.

"Don't you go dumping that 'you're too young for this' crap on me Sollec! I proved myself once before in Neverwinter and I'm not backing out of this until I get my things back! So unless you've got the stuff that damnable drow stole from me I ain't leavin'!" Terrill stared at Essande's face for a few seconds before replying, recognizing the stubborn expression from the academy

"Very well, but hey don't think you'll always get lucky like in that hall of mirrors." Deekin, who hadn?t been paying much attention now looked at the shadowdancer indignantly, arms crossed over his chest and the soft pat of his foot on the ground, as if waiting for an apology for the hidden insult. Glancing back at her companion Essande grinned.

"Looks like your diggin' your hole deeper Sollec but I'll make you a deal. First, say you're sorry to Deekin." Terrill opened his mouth to protest but Essande cut him off, "Next, we'll wait with Linu but when you come back, we're coming with you." The moon elf was silent for a moment then sighed once more.

"Fine you win, Deekin I apologize, but don't be surprised if I shove you down a well _again_ for this E'lenei." He said, making Essande stick her tongue out at him. When they had been forced to work together in Neverwinter, though their progress was quick they would have been through the whole fiasco faster had they not tormented each other constantly. During the fight in the Peninsula District, Essande had punted the intellect devourer straight at him. In return, not only did he "accidentally" push her into a well in the Beggar's Nest, Terrill had also intentionally gotten them surrounded by undead to freak Essande out. Terrill would pay for it later in Blacklake's no man's land when Essande "accidentally" let a rabid dog at him, saying she was far too engaged with a deranged man to notice the animal and so on and so forth.

"Whatever, Sollec. Come on D, we might as well see what all the fuss is about." The redhead said, grinning at her reptilian friend. Deekin returned the smile, satisfied with Terrill's half-hearted apology and the two slipped past the shadowdancer into a room that looked like it was once an encampment; the bodies of rakshasa strewn on the floor. "Have to admit if these were their keepers ya gotta feel sorry for the people?" Essande muttered stepping over a body.

"Deekin know, tiger people is very mean." The kobold said as Essande shoved open the door to the back room. Weary looking people looked up from their activities then returned to them after seeing that it was not Terrill returned with whatever he'd been sent out for. The first thing Essande noticed was a raised platform that in the centre of was a big rock. Aside from that and a few banged up chests and crates there was nothing of real interest in the room. "Deekin not see clumsy elf lady." That was true, Linu was nowhere in sight. Looking about Essande spied a doorway past a group of bedrolls and a barred off area.

"She's probably over there." Essande said pointing. Catching the eye of an elderly looking man whose scrutiny she was under Essande smiled. "Hi. Sollec sent us here, mind if we look around? We're supposed to wait with a friend." A malicious smile grew on his face and Essande grew uncomfortable.

"And you will wait with her, child." The people about the room shifted into rakshasa, though neither of the bards showed signs of shock. Deekin was used to seeing strange things and Essande might have been a little had he not called her a child.

"Are you saying cuz I'm short I'm a kid?!" Essande pushed forwards off the ground, drawing her long sword and effectively slicing the offender's abdomen. Pulling out her dagger Essande plunged it into the creature's neck and dragged it violently across the neck to free it. By then another of the shapeshifter's was upon her, halberd at ready. The half-elf managed to block the swing that came at her shoulder but the blow knocked her back. Meanwhile Deekin was busy reloading his crossbow. Already the kobold had seriously wounded one of the tigers and outright killed another. Aiming for the neck the bard let loose taking out a young rakshasa already bleeding profusely from the neck. As the creature fell Deekin dropped his crossbow, moving his hands in the intricate patterns of a spell and mumbling to himself.

"Look out Boss!" He called, finishing off the spell. Essande ducked under another swing of the halberd and rolled to the side, narrowly missing the onslaught of icicles that was hitting the area. Essande grinned at the reptile, as she stood once more but didn't smile for long. An acid covered arrow whizzed by the skald's head, nearly clipping her right ear. Turning to glare at her attacker the half-elf, scooted over to the side as the rakshasa let another arrow fly, and this time the arrow was joined by another of it's kind from an archer standing in the entry way of the caged area across from the original offender. Deekin began chanting again as Essande ran towards the closest of the two. A surprised look, if it was possible, appeared on the tiger's face when he found the bard was on him far faster than he'd expected watching her before. The way Essande figured it, she might as well use the boots as long as she had them. The creature's head was rolling before his companion had drawn his sword. Stepping forward to meet her though the rakshasa was taken out by a group of magic missiles. Relaxing slightly Essande looked about, aside from the dead bodies and, now, the smell of burnt flesh the room looked the same as it had been.

"That's it I think?" Essande said looking into the conjoining room. It was empty aside from a few crates some candelabra and a stone sarcophagus. Deekin walked up beside her and looked about, crossbow at ready. Stepping into the room Deekin turned and shrugged.

"Deekin think elf lady might be in the sar- sarco- the coffin." He said, putting the missile weapon away and pulling out his notes. Something sparked in Essande's head as she watched the kobold write about the fight, quietly dictating to himself. This had been the first time she'd physically seen a rakshasa. Shifting through her pack Essande frowned, tossing out the glowing sticks that were involved in the pillar puzzle on the first level. 'All that trouble and Sollec beat us to it.' Pulling out her list Essande sat down, if Linu was indeed dead and inside the sarcophagus the cleric could wait, Essande knew no raising spells and neither did Deekin, or they would have raised Sharwyn when they found her on the first level. Taking out her ink pot and quill the half-elf flipped through to "E" and ran a finger down the long "Encounter" section until she found "Encounter Rakshasa" and proceeded in crossing it out.

"Uh, Boss? How you wants Deekin describe you?" Shutting her book Essande looked up.

"What ya have now?" She inquired, making the other bard smile.

"Deekin call you pretty half-elf lady when not call you Boss." The redhead shrugged.

"Fill it with as many white lies as you wish D, not my book and you?re the author. Heck you could say I'm a lithe looking blonde who's a no-nonsense fighter and is six feet tall and no one would know the difference. S'what bards do I guess, but I think you could also try to tell the truth. I'm a redhead skald who ain't playin' with a full deck." Deekin stared at her for a second then looked at what he'd written and then back at her before replying.

"Deekin thinks he better keeps it the same, it safer that way." Essande laughed, placing her things back into her pack. A call from the room's entryway caused both bards to still though, until they recognized the voice.

"Hey, I got the?that's not right?" Essande grinned as she and Deekin walked across the room over to the bemused looking moon elf and grinning halfling. "Just what in the Abyss happened here E'lenei?" The bard rolled her eyes.

"Besides the obvious, your poor slaves were rakshasa in disguise, Miss Linu's dead and we think she might be the occupant of yon coffin." Essande said jerking a thumb towards the other room. Terrill shook his head. "Hey, where's the rogue?" Essande asked noticing now the absence of the halfling Terrill said would be accompanying him.

"He decided to find his own way out?here." Terrill said shoved a disc like stone into Essande's hands. "You figure out how to get the teleporter to work and I'll raise Linu." Both the bards stared at the rock and aside from its shape and the inscriptions all over it; it was nothing special. Essande looked over the writing, but found she didn't know the dialect and had a strong suspicion that if she did, the stone would say something along the lines of: How To Use, step one: stick foot out. Step two: Hold stone over foot. Step three: Drop stone on foot. Step Four: Call a cleric to heal broken bones in foot. Step Five: Be called a moron for two weeks for following steps one through three.

"You is supposed to put rock in here Boss." Essande blinked, the reptile's voice breaking her train of thought. Looking over at Deekin, the skald spotted the slot he had been talking about. Carrying the rock over Essande half slid and half dropped the stone disc into the slot. Both of the bards stepped back watching as the giant boulder dissolved and was replaced by a glowing disc in the centre of the platform they stood on. For a second all that could be heard was the scratching of Deekin's quill on parchment and the humming of the teleportation spell.

"I see you got it working, great! Linu I think you can use that to get back to Waterdeep." Essande turned to look at Terrill and Linu as they approached, Linu still looked a bit dizzy and Terrill had a grin plastered on his face. Stepping up to the glowing disc Linu looked doubtful.

"I don't know, those rakshasa did lie before?this could go anywhere." If possible Terrill smile got bigger.

"Hey, you're right, why don't you test it E'lenei?" Essande shot a glare at Terrill and he shrugged. "Was worth a shot, thanks Linu." The cleric smiled.

"It was no problem dear." She said stepping into the circle of light and fading away. Again silence ensued, save the sound of Deekin writing as Essande and Terrill just stared at each other.

"Ya really gotta stop smilin' when you're up ta somethin'." Again Terrill shrugged. "Well, let's go then Sollec." Essande said, stepping off the platform. The change in light direction made Essande see a glint off of one of the rakshasa's belts and she blinked. Stooping down she yanked a thin coil of chain from its place at the tiger's belt. Standing up to examine it Terrill snatched it from her. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself, I need this to open that door you two were snooping about. Remember? Magically sealed?" Essande rolled her eyes and Terrill frowned. "You're the one that wanted to tag along." He said, stepping into the other room.

"Ah, I think the title of "hero" has gone ta you're head Sollec. You were annoying before with the "you're an undergraduate" thing but this is just crossing the line. Enough with the kid stuff alright, cuz this time D's documenting this story, not Miss Sharwyn and I ain't getting pencilled in as no sidekick got it?" Terrill just shrugged again and walked over to the first of the pedestals around the strange multicoloured fountain. Getting a green tinted chain from his pack the moon elf attached it to the hook over hanging the pedestal then proceeded to do the same with the other three chains. As he set up the last chain Essande noticed a swirl of colors over the pool that Terrill didn't seem to notice, as he was busy swearing at the door. As the colors faded away she heard Deekin mutter something about "not be appropriate for book", the rest of what he said drowned out by Terrill kicking the door. "Uh, Sollec I think there's more to opening the door than just putting the chains in place." The moon elf shot her a look.

"No duh any other pearls of wisdom you want to give us?" Essande just smirked and walked over to the yellow chain, giving it a tug. The she walked over to the red chain and gave it two tugs, proceeded in giving the purple chain and green chain a tug before pulling once more on the yellow one. For a moment nothing happened then a small clicking sound was heard.

"Deekin thinks door be open now, tries again maybe?" Deekin said, not looking up from his parchment. Terrill blinked at the kobold, then turned to look at Essande who shrugged in response. Sighing the shadowdancer placed a hand on the doorknob and turned it, cursing under his breath when the door swung open with ease. There wasn't anytime for celebrating though for as soon as the door opened a chair came flying at the trio. Not expecting the large flying object Terrill didn't react in time to dodge it and was knocked backwards against the pool of water. Essande ran over to check the elf then looked up at their attacker, a flesh golem that was looking rather?sheepish? Essande held out a hand and Deekin lowered his crossbow.

"Hey, you're not drow!" The golem exclaimed coming over to pull the chair off the shadowdancer and toss it back into the room it came from. "Gee, I'm sorry I just expected you to be the drow that were chasing me. Hey how'd you open the door anyway? Halaster said the chains would go away after being used!" The two bards exchanged looks.

"Well, first off congrats on hitting Sollec here." Essande said grinning as she nudged the still recovering moon elf, "Second, no we're not drow and in fact I for one am very angry with the drow for stealing my stuff and finally, we found the chains again." The flesh golem stared blankly at the redhead for a few moments before answering.

"Uh, who are you?" Deekin opened his mouth to answer but Terrill beat him to it, sort of.

"Ow, pain. Extreme pain." Unsteadily the elf stood up and then cast a glare at the golem. "You!" He said, pointing at the construct. "You threw a _chair_ at me."

"Yeah, we all noticed? I should have thought of that." Essande said causing Terrill to shift his glare over to her. "What? The most I ever did to you directly was kick you in the shins!" Deekin, having heard the entire story of this, snickered at the half-elf's defence. It wasn't a very good one but it worked. "Any way, I'm Essande E'lenei, this is Deekin Scalesinger and the guy who hit with the chair is Terrill Sollec." Terrill sighed.

"This entire thing's going to come back and haunt me isn't it?"

"Deekin not yet think of title for book?" Deekin stated simply causing Terrill to sigh again.

Author's Note: Okay, I'm lazy I admit it. From here I'm just skipping to the Underdark because Undermountain is driving me up the wall! Next chapter Essande gets to cross three more things off her list! Yeah!


	6. We're Saved Now

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Essande E'lenei and Terrill Sollec, Bioware owns the rest.

Author's Note: I apologize for the late chapter but I had finals and plays rehearsals and then I got to get toted around away from the computer for the holidays so I haven't been able to type for a while. By the way, a big thanks to Essence Silverdragon and Guan for the reviews. Sorry if the last chapter was confusing and I'll try to keep my errors to a min.

**Things To Do Before I Die**

Chapter Five

We're Saved _Now_

Essande was only slightly aware of the shouting in the dark tongue about her. In fact she barely registered the movement of dark elves about her nor did she think of Deekin's slight tugging on her thick, dark gray tunic. Somewhere to her left Terrill was crouched in a defensive stance, ready to slip into one of the many provided shadows and use unethical tactics if need be. She felt extremely unnerved, not because of the geas that had just been put on Terrill and herself but because of the feeling of such a _weight_ overhead. She'd heard many a thing of the Underdark but she'd never expected to be here, it disturbed her much like trying to sleep but having someone just _staring_ at her disturbed her. A drow woman in white robes stepped forwards speaking in her native tongue to the soldiers causing them to relax and in turn, causing Terrill to relax. The priestess or perhaps she was even this House's matron mother, Essande wasn't really concentrating on that, began to address Nathyrra, the drow assassin that was partially responsible for the trio's being here. The dark elf had confronted Terrill in particular and told him of some sort of cause. During this Essande had been busy changing into her old outfit, which they had recovered from a chest in a drow encampment along with all her other things, so the half-elf had not paid any attention to the finer points. In fact, technically she and Deekin were not even supposed to be here but Terrill had forgotten to order them back to Waterdeep so they tagged along.

"Um, Boss?" Deekin's whispered voice seemed to Essande like a shout, bringing her from her dazed state. Looking down at the concerned looking kobold Essande knelt a bit so he could whisper in her ear. "You not looks good, but Deekin think he understand. Feels like roof is going to fall in any moment, much like Deekin's first steps outside cave, felt like sky would suck him up and he not be able to get down." Essande smiled, patted Deekin's shoulder before straighten, a silent thank you to the smaller bard that made him grin. 'Don't know what I'd do without him. Gee, I think "Explore the Underdark" is on my list but I never expected to get here so suddenly…hmm, should cross that off, as well as "Get put under geas". It's been a busy, busy day…' By now Nathyrra had finished briefing the other woman on the events in Undermountain and the priestess now approached the group and addressed Terrill.

"You are most welcome here, darthiir. I am the Seer. I have awaited your arrival with great anticipation. Please, come... do not be alarmed." Terrill stared at her dumbly for a moment.

"Riiight…um, my name's Terrill Sollec, this is Essande E'lenei and that's Deekin Scalesinger but, we have no one by the name of Darthiir in our party nor have I for one ever met anyone by that name." A grin broke across Essande face and she began to laugh, shaking her head and pointing at Terrill. The moon elf looked at Deekin for an explanation buthte kobold just shrugged.

"Deekin thinks maybe Boss loses it. Did come a looong way down…" The few drow that still in the room shook their heads, whispering among themselves. Slowly recovering Essande stood up a smile plastered on her face.

"You are such an _idiot_ Sollec! Darthiir means surface elf!" She said, doubling over in laughter again. Terrill sighed, shaking his head at the redhead.

"It will forever escape me as to how, of all people, _you_ survived the raid on the academy!" The shadowdancer said, before turning to Nathyrra. "_This_ is what I told you about." Essande stifled her laughter for a moment her golden eyes dancing.

"Aww, you tellin' people 'bout me?" She said giggling a bit as she finally composed herself. Terrill threw a pleading look at Deekin, who the moon elf assumed knew where the "off" switch on Essande was but the kobold was busy writing down the current events to notice. Amused looks were on most of the room's occupants besides the surfacers and the room's only other non-drow. A tiefling watched the whole scene with icy blue eyes, a frown on his face in disapproval. The man was supposedly their prophetical savior and would defeat the Valsharess, the drow who was planning to rule the entire Underdark and then move to the surface. To the tiefling the shadowdancer looked unfit for the job. Terrill, like most elves was lean and had a look of grace about him, he had decent muscle about him but the moon elf also had a look of frailty. His hair was raven black, cut short like a human's and match the color of his leather tunic. Aside from his face his entire body was covered in black material and it looked like he had a hood to his top. By the worn look of the cloth wrapped around his rapier's handle for grip, the boy was no stranger to killing. Indeed, he looked well adapted to the sneak's men trade but that generally didn't work with entire armies.

His companions were no better. The kobold for starters looked primarily a spell caster, which wouldn't have been so bad had the creature showed signs of intellect. He could read and write yes, but for a bard, as the tiefling guessed the reptile was; the creature just wasn't all there. Then there was the girl. She was so loud! She wouldn't last five seconds out there. Still, perhaps if she was left here at the temple it would do some good, they could use someone as bubbly as her about. The tiefling began to wonder what exactly the half-elf was doing here; she looked no older than perhaps twelve judging by the fact she still wore her hair in two large poofy pigtails. Her tunic seemed of a thick material but obviously gave as much protection as a rag. Her black leggings were tucked into light gray boots that the tiefling sensed were magical. Metal could just barely be seen under one of her sleeves, indicating she wore bracers of some sort. A katana and a wakizashi hung at her left hip an odd choice for duel wielding. It was then that he noticed the girl was staring at him, a look of awe on her face.

'A tiefling, wow, here of all places. Mental note cross off "Explore Underdark", "Get put under geas" and "Encounter tiefling".' Essande thought as she looked away. Terrill and the drow priestess, or the Seer as she was called, were speaking about the whole war Terrill was supposedly destined to stop. Looking at the last member of the group Essande smiled seeing that Deekin wasn't paying any attention either as he was busy writing down the Seer's words as she spoke. At the rate he was writing Essande was sure she would later be bombarded with questions about spelling. A flick on the temple from Terrill brought Essande's attention to the conversation.

"…a powerful Duke of the Nine Hells, an archdevil she bound to her service." The Seer was saying, "Drawing on this enslaved devil's power, she became a conqueror of the Underdark." Nathyrra nodded and turned her attention back to the trio.

"Once the Underdark is hers, she will turn her attention once more to the surface. She believes herself a Queen...a Valsharess, by our tongue...and her ambition knows no end." The assassin said, coming to what seemed the conclusion of a long tale. Not that Essande really knew; she had been busy not paying attention.

"Sooo, how does all this involve me?" Terrill said tilting his head to the side. Essande gave him a look conveying false sympathy.

"Aww, is poor wittle Terri getting tired of pwayin' herwo?" She asked, batting her eyes at him. The shadowdancer rolled his eyes before smacking her over the head, to which he was answered with a swift kick to the shin. The elf grimaced for a second before yanking hard on one of the redhead's pigtails. Deekin, still writing and mumbling to himself, started to subconsciously move away from the fighting as had Nathyrra who had foolishly tried to step in the one time they began this in Undermountain. The two were very much unopposed to any and all unethical fighting techniques. Insults started flying in the air and the Seer sighed shaking her head.

"And the hero and heroine began to beat each other silly…" Deekin muttered. Nathyrra looked up to meet the tiefling's gaze from across the room and was torn between chastising him and hanging her head in defeat. The expression on his face clearing said: "We're doomed."

"Eilistraee xxizz udossa…"1 Nathyrra muttered, watching as Terrill as tackled to the ground by a fuming Essande.

"Damn you Sollec! May you be eaten alive by a horde of angry bunnies!" The drow rogue glanced at Deekin, perhaps he knew some surface gods they could pray to. Celestia knew they could use all the help they could get.

"Why didn't you just stick with your troupe ya crazy mutt?!"

"Well I'd be with 'em now if—GET YOU'RE HANDS OFFA MY HAIR!!!"

1: Eilistraee help us.


End file.
